It's Raining
by rookiebones
Summary: <html><head></head>Andy and Sam celebrate Tommy's 6 months of being sober.</html>


_I saw the promos for Rookie Blue Season 2 during Glee yesterday! I am so excited! This takes place sometime in the future. Andy and Sam have been dating only for a short while, so Andy is still a little insecure about the relationship. As always, I do not own Rookie Blue._

It was a dreary day and Sam was actually glad to be indoors doing paperwork. He was especially glad to be working next to his girlfriend. However, he wasn't getting much work done and neither was she. Every couple of minutes they'd share a look or a smile. There was a permanent blush imprinted on Andy's cheeks. Things were finally doing great between them. There was no more awkward sexual tension or jealousy. Things were easier than Andy expected them to be.

"Are you doing anything after work?" asked Andy, looking up from her stack of papers.

"My plans include me and the Penny with some scotch," Sam replied, with his signature smirk. "So no, not really. What about you?"

"Well, my dad's been sober for six months now, so I'm cooking dinner for him at his place," said Andy.

"Has it really been six months? That's amazing!"

Sam's smile widened, which made Andy's widen as well. She loved how supportive he was of her father. Even before they started dating he would drive Tommy to his midnight meetings. Tommy and Sam got along well and Tommy had asked her personally to invite Sam to the get together.

"I know!" replied Andy. "I am so proud of him! He's a completely different person."

"Well, tell him congratulations for me."

"I was kind of hoping that you'd do that in person. It's just that this is supposed to be a celebration dinner and a two people get together isn't really a celebration, you know?"

"So two people aren't a celebration, but three are?"

Andy shrugged.

"Andy," Sam said, grabbing her hand. "You don't have to make up excuses to get me to spend time with you. I'd love to have dinner with you and your dad."

"Okay, great. So how about I meet you at your truck after shift? I need to pick up some stuff at my place, then we can head over."

"Sure, that sounds great. And Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't be scared to ask me. I don't think there's anything that you could ask me that I would say no to. Just bat those pretty little eyes at me and I'm sold."

"Oh really? Anything?" She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear.

Sam's eyes widened a bit. Andy batted her eyes at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, I'm sold," he said. "But I don't think Frank would appreciate that."

Andy giggled and replied, "No, I guess not."

"But you remember that for a rainy day."

"Today's a rainy day."

"We'll see."

It was around seven thirty p.m. when they arrived at Tommy McNally's apartment. As soon as he opened the door, Andy dropped her grocery bags and accepted a bear hug from her father.

"I'm so proud of you, dad," she said.

"I couldn't have done it without my little girl," he replied.

She smiled, misty eyed, and then picked up the grocery bags and headed towards the kitchen.

"Swarek, so glad you could make it," said Tommy, as he shook Sam's hand.

"Please, call me Sam."

"Of course. Have a seat, Sam."

Tommy and Sam sat on the couch together while Andy began to cook dinner. Sam got Tommy caught up on everything that was going on at 15, and then they reminisced on the days when Sam was just a rookie and Tommy was still a detective. Tommy recalled one of Sam's biggest rookie mistakes and they were chuckling about it. Andy overheard from where she was stirring the rice and joined in their laughter.

"It's good to know that we weren't the only rookies to screw up that badly," she told them.

"Definitely not," said Sam. "You guys are some of the best ones, actually."

"Even Epstein?"

Sam thought about that for a moment. "He may be a pain sometimes, but he's a good cop."

"Hey, do you need any help there, honey?" asked Tommy. "Do you want me to start making the salad?"

"No way dad," said Andy. "You are not helping me to cook your own celebration dinner."

"What about Sammy?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Sam.

Sam walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare the salad. Tommy couldn't help but think how natural the two looked together. He could see many days of cooking side by side for them in the future. He knew that Andy had finally met the one. He just hoped that she would realize it. Thunder crashed, making him look towards the window.

"More rain?" groaned Andy, voicing her father's thoughts. "It's been raining all day!"

"Forget day," said Sam. "It's been raining nonstop since Monday!"

The three enjoyed their meal and talked over coffee afterwards. They decided that it was time to leave after Tommy fell asleep in his chair.

Sam came up behind Andy and whispered, "It's raining, it's poring, the old man is... that's when he's supposed to snore."

"You really need a new joke book," she said, giggling.

"Hey, you laughed. And besides, it's a rhyme not a joke."

Just then Tommy let out a deep snore.

"Really? You couldn't have done that thirty seconds ago?"

Andy collapsed into giggles.

"Come on," said Sam, taking her hand. "We better go before you wake him up."

Sam drove Andy home, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned in her seat.

"You know, it's still raining, Sam."

"I guess it is."

Sam pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Does this mean you remember my request?" she asked.

"Get in the back before I gain some common sense," he said, his voice full of lust.

Andy giggled and climbed into the back, quickly followed by Sam.


End file.
